The Cloudy Sky Phoenix: On Hold
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: She had spent 9 years with her abusive relatives until her magic sent her far back in time. She was blood adopted by Queen Azura Doragon, the Queen of Shadow Star Island and was given the name Midori Doragon. When she was 14 years old, she became the stuntman known as Skull De Mort. When she was 16 years old, she became an Arcobaleno. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: She had spent 9 years with her abusive relatives until her magic sent her far back in time. She was blood adopted by Queen Azura Doragon, the Queen of Shadow Star Island and was given the name Midori Doragon. When she was 14 years old, she became the stuntman known as Skull De Mort. When she was 16 years old, she became an Arcobaleno. 30 years later, the Curse of the Arcobaleno is finally broken. What if her secrets started coming out one after the other? What if her past comes to haunt her? Who are these people saying that they are her parents and brother? Who these people saying that she is the 'savior' of the Wizarding World? Midori/Skull's guardians, family and friends won't let them take her away from them.**

* * *

It's been a year since the Potter twins were born and two months ago Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow and was 'defeated' by Charles. Both Harriet and Charles had scars on their foreheads. Harriet had a lightning scar on her forehead while Charles has a 'V' scar on his. Albus then declared that Charles was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort. Albus then told James and Lily that their daughter is a squib and that she might end up growing up to be jealous of her younger twin brother for having magic while she doesn't and that he is famous, that it would be a good idea of leaving her with Lily's older sister and her family.

James and Lily then decided to leave Harriet with Lily's sister, Petunia so she wouldn't grow up to be jealous of her twin brother, Charles. Unknown to them that their daughter would suffer with abusive relatives because she actually does have magic, that she would grow to hate them and the Britain Wizarding World, wanting nothing to do with them or the Britain Wizarding World.

 **...  
...**

She was left with her abusive relatives for 9 years, they told her that her parents left her with them because they didn't want her and only wanted her younger twin brother. She also doesn't know her birth name or if she has one, when she asked her aunt, her Aunt Petunia told her that her name is freak and that she didn't have a birth name because her birth parents didn't give her one.

So for the 9 years that she was with her 'relatives', she was starved and abused. When she was 7 years old, her uncle Vernon sold her to Special Division to experiment on her, though she had to come back to the house at the end of the day. She was one of Special Division's favorite experiments and was branded with the number XIV under her collarbone on her right side.

She was injected by feline DNA, which gave her enhanced abilities. Her enhanced abilities are: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Reflexes, and Healing Factor. She also has a neko form and strong instincts (as strong as the Vongola's Hyper Intuition).

On her 9th birthday, she got her birthday beating before she was given to Special Division to be experimented on. They were taking some of her blood when it happened, when something in her snapped. Orange and purple flames burst from her body, burning every member of Special Division minus the leader (he wasn't there that day). She then freed the other experiments before leaving the Special Division's facility but not before setting it on fire.

She then wished that she was far away from England and somewhere she would be safe, to find some place to call home and have a family. Her magic sensed her wish and sent her 39 years back in time, where she would find a family and a home to call her own.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been three days since her magic sent her far back in time and on Shadow Star Island. When she woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital room. She turned her head towards the door of her hospital room when she heard it open.

She saw a beautiful woman with pale skin, black hair and forest green eyes. The woman is also wearing a beautiful golden-white floor length dress, white high heels and a crown. With the woman is three guards who are dressed in knight clothes.

"Not to sound rude but who are you ma'am?" She asked.

The woman smiled at her. "I'm Azura Doragon and I'm the Queen of this island. These are my guards, Sebastian Whitestar, Jiro Silverstar and Hiro Blackstar." The woman, Queen Azura said as she introduced herself and the three guards. "What's your name sweetie and how did you get here?"

"I don't have a name since my birth parents abandoned me with my abusive relatives and kept my twin brother. I ran away from my relatives and wished I would be safe, to find some place to call home and have a family. I guess something sent me here on this island." She told her.

Azura was shocked and angry at what she had just said. She couldn't believe parents would just abandoned their daughter to abusive relatives and keep the other child. She was also angry at this girl's relatives for abusing her, she hates child abuse and child abusers.

"Sweetie, how would you like it, if I would adopt you and give you a name?" Azura asked the 9 year old girl.

She was shocked when Azura asked her that. _'It would be nice to actually have a mother that would love and care for me. A mother that wouldn't abandoned me.'_ She thought. "I would love that." She told her with a smile.

"That's great, we'll do the whole adopting after you are released from the hospital." She nodded. Azura and her guards left her hospital room.

 **-A week later-**

She was released from the hospital a week ago and Azura did adopt her as she said but she blood adopted her, making her, her daughter by blood but not birth. Azura also gave her the name Midori Doragon. By being blood adopted by Queen Azura Doragon, it makes Midori the heiress to the throne and the princess of Shadow Star Island.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OCs Azura, Sebastian, Jiro and Hiro.**

 **Translate: Japanese- 'Doragon' means Dragon**

 **A/N: Shadow Star Island is for humans, sorceresses, sorcerers and supernatural creatures.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months since she was blood adopted by her mother, Azura Doragon and was given the name Midori Doragon. A few weeks after being blood adopted, she learned about Dying Will Flames from her new mother when Azura noticed that Midori had flames one day. Azura told her about the Dying Will Flames, what types of flames there is, what the characteristics and the abilities of the 7 different Flames have.

Midori found out what flame types that she had. She has two primary flames and a secondary flame. Her primary flames are her Sky and Cloud Flames while her secondary flame is her Mist Flames that are just as strong as her primary flames. Azura then started training Midori how to use and control her flames.

Azura taught her on how to fuse her flames with things. Midori learned how to fuse her Sky Flames into playing cards and throwing darts. She also learned how to use her Cloud Flames to multiply her playing cards and throwing darts, she can also expand the needles of the throwing darts. She also learned how to create illusions with her Mist Flames.

Right now Midori, her mother and Sebastian are in a training ground. She is learning the few Flame Attacks that her mother created. **"Cloud Arrows."** Midori called out. Three purple flaming arrows made of Cloud Flames appeared above her head and shot towards a tree, once they hit and the purple flame arrows embedded into the tree, Cloud Flame surrounded the tree and burned it into nothing but ashes.

Midori spun around towards her mother with a happy smile. "Did you see, Mama? I finally did the Cloud Arrows!" She said happily.

Azura smiled proudly at her daughter. "You did great, my darling daughter. Why don't you try the Cloud Fireball."

Midori nodded her head before trying to do the Flame Attack called Cloud Fireball. It took a hour her to finally do it. **"Cloud Fireball"** A purple fireball made of Cloud Flames appeared in her hand before she threw it at a new tree. Once the purple fireball hit the tree, it didn't catch on fire and burn to ashes like the Cloud Arrow but it did leave a very big burnt mark.

"You did great, my darling."

* * *

 **-July 31st-**

Midori woke up the day of her 10th birthday by the knocking coming from her bedroom door before it was opened by her mother and her mother's main knight, Sebastian. Sebastian was carrying a tray of breakfast before placing it on the bedside table that was by Midori's bed.

"Happy birthday, Princess Midori." Sebastian told her with a smile.

"Happy birthday, my darling daughter." Azura said as she hugged her daughter and placed a small present on Midori's lap. "Open your gift, Midori."

Midori smiled at her mother and Sebastian. She then opened her present to see a heart locket with a little heart ruby on top of the locket and a phoenix is carved on the back the locket. She opened the locket to see a picture of her and her mother on the right side and 'Princess Midori & Queen Azura' is carved on the left side. "Thanks Mama, I love it." Midori said as she put her locket on.

"I'm glad that you love your gift, darling. Well, we'll leave you to eat your breakfast." After Azura said that, she and Sebastian left Midori's bedroom.

Midori grabbed the tray with her breakfast off of her bedside table and placed it on her lap before she started eating her breakfast. After she was done eating her breakfast, she placed the tray on her bedside table before she got out of her bed and went to her bathroom.

She took a quick shower and once she was done taking a shower, she turned the water off and got out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her before leaving her bathroom and going back to her bedroom. Once she got to her bedroom, she saw the tray that was on her bedside table was gone and guessed a maid came and got it.

Midori dried off and brushed her hair, she got dressed. She got dressed in a white dress, red flats and her tiara.

 **...**  
 **...**

A few hours later when it's the afternoon, Azura had just sent Sebastian to go and get Midori for her birthday party that she is throwing for her.

When Sebastian got in front of Midori's bedroom door, he knocked on it until he heard her say to 'come in' and he opened the bedroom door and went inside the room. "Princess Midori, your mother wants to see you in the Throne Room." he told her.

"Okay, let's go." Midori said as she got up from her desk and walked over to Sebastian. They then left her bedroom, closing the door behind them and went to the Throne Room.

When Midori and Sebastian walked into the Throne Room it was dark, the lights were off. "Why are the lights off? Sebastian, I thought you said Mama wanted to see me?" Midori asked just before Sebastian turned the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIDORI!" Azura, Sebastian, the knights and the servants all yelled out.

Midori jumped a little because they surprised her when they yelled that. "Oh my god. You threw me a birthday party!" She said in shock and surprise. No one has ever celebrated her birthday.

"Of course I did, darling. It's your birthday and you deserve to celebrate your birthday." Azura told her daughter as she went over to her and pulled her into a hug. Midori hugged her mother back as she said. "Thanks Mama."

Midori and everyone else spent a few hours partying and celebrating her 10th birthday. At the end of the party, everyone ate a piece of birthday cake and Midori got to open her presents. She got presents from Sebastian, the other knights and the servants.

"You have one more present to open, Midori." Azura told her daughter as she place a box present in front of her.

Midori heard cooing coming from the box. She opened the lid of the box and looked inside to see a female baby phoenix. Midori grabbed the baby phoenix and took her out of the box. The baby phoenix is orange-red but her tail feathers are the color of the rainbow. "Wow, she's beautiful. What type of phoenix is she, Mama?"

"She is an Elemental Phoenix."

Midori looked at the baby phoenix in her hands and smiled. "I'll call you Phee." Phee cooed as she nuzzled her head against Midori's hand.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OC phoenix, Phee.**

 **A/N: Phee is a rare phoenix because she is an Elemental Phoenix.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been nearly two years since Midori was blood adopted by Azura and given the name Midori. She has already learned all the Flame Attacks that her mother created and she is now creating her own Flame Attacks.

two weeks ago weird things started happening around Midori. When she's angry, things explode or move without her touching them. When she's looking for something and can't find what she's looking for, it always ends up in her hand or in front of her. She has been staying in her bedroom for three days now, scared that people will see her as a freak as her relatives used see and call her or that she would hurt someone when she gets angry.

Azura was worried about her daughter since she hasn't came out of her bedroom for three days. A maid or butler would take her breakfast, lunch and dinner up there to Midori, along with snacks.

 **...**  
 **...**

Azura is standing in front of Midori's bedroom door and knocked on it and waited until Midori said to 'come in'. Azura opened the door and went inside the door before closing it behind her. She saw that her daughter was worried about something. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"Well for two weeks now, weird things keep happening around me. When I'm angry, things explode or move without me touching them. When I'm looking for something and can't find what I'm looking for, it always ends up in my hand or in front of me. I just don't know what is going on. Is there something wrong with me?" Midori asked. She was thinking about when she was living with her relatives and them always calling her a freak.

"Oh darling it's nothing wrong with you and you're not a freak. You're just coming into your magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Midori, you were born with magic. You are a sorceress from probably your birth mother's side of the family and a wand wielding witch from probably both of your birth parents' side of the families."

"I do wonder why my birth parents abandoned me with abusive relatives." Midori said. She had wondered over the years why her parents abandoned her with abusive relatives. Wondering if it was something that she did.

"Well when you told me that you were from the future, I searched for a seer that could see both the future and the past. Yesterday I found the seer that could and asked her to see why your birth parents abandoned you. Do you want to hear the reason why they abandoned you with your abusive relatives?" Azura asked.

Midori nodded her head. "Yeah I would like to know if I did anything to make them abandoned me or if they just wanted my twin brother and not me."

Azura smiled sadly at her daughter. "Albus Dumbledore checked your magic, he sensed you have more powerful magic then his precious savior and lied to your birth parents. He told them that you had little to no magic, that you were a squib and that it would be better if you were left with your birth mother's sister, Petunia and her family. Your birth parents agreed not wanting you to be jealous of your twin brother for having magic when you didn't and for being famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived."

Midori was angry. How could her birth parents listen to this Albus Dumbledore without checking for themselves to see if what he is saying is true? Didn't they care? Also why not just leave her at an orphanage instead of abusive people who didn't like it when someone wasn't normal? Midori knew that she would never forgive them for her suffering with abusive relatives.

"Thanks Mama." Midori told her mother. Azura nodded and gave her a quick hug before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

 **-Timeskip, a year later-**

It's been a year since Midori came into her magic and found out that she is both a sorceress and a wand wielder witch. Over the year, her mother trained her on how to use and control her magic. Also over the year, Midori found out that she is more a sorceress then a wand wielding witch which made her happy and if she uses the spells of a wand wielder, she doesn't need a wand because she has wandless magic which made her even happier.

Over the year Midori got into stunts which shocked the servants and knights but made Azura smile softly after her daughter and told her to follow her dream of being a stuntwoman.

Today is July 31st meaning it was Midori's birthday, meaning that she was turning 11 years old. Azura threw another big birthday party with the servants and knights being there. The two favorite presents that she got was from her mother, which are a purple/white helmet and a purple leather stuntwoman outfit that has a hood on it.

 **...**  
 **...**

A month after Midori's 11th birthday, Azura died due to an illness that she had and Midori was sad when her mother died and cried for a week until she met her uncle, her mother's little brother, Daisuke Doragon.

Daisuke is five years younger then Azura meaning he is 20 years old. Daisuke is taking the throne until Midori is ready to take it and become the new Queen of Shadow Star Island. He also told his niece to follow her dream to become a stuntwoman if that is what she wants to do.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OC Daisuke.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is shorter then the other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a year since the death of Azura Doragon. A few weeks after Azura's funeral, Midori left Shadow Star Island and started traveling around. A week after she left, she met Shiro an ex-assassin. Shiro took her in and started training her to be a freelance assassin.

For the year that she was with Shiro, she was trained by him and over the year, he became like a father to her. He was shocked, disgusted and angry when he found out what Midori's birth parents abandoned her but kept her twin brother and at what her relatives did to her. He knows that he is protective over Midori and sees her as a daughter.

 **...**  
 **...**

"Papa, I'm home." Midori said as she walked into the little house that she and her adoptive father lives in. She stopped in the living room doorway to see her adoptive father on the living room floor bleeding out. She ran over to him and knelt by him. "Papa?" She had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to lose him like she had lost her mother.

"Midori, I'm so glad I got to train you and get to know you over the year." Shiro said as he placed a hand on her cheek as tears were falling down her cheeks. "Don't cry my little Maga Fenice, you are like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy even though I won't be there for you anymore." Then his hand fell from her check and fell to the floor as he died.

"Papa? Papa?! PAPA?!" She screamed out for him before started crying and sobbing as she laid her head on his chest.

"You shouldn't cry over him, it's his own fault that he is dead. He shouldn't have refused to train me and then chose to train you, a little girl." A male voice said from behind Midori.

Midori stood up before spinning around to face the one that said that. She saw a man that looked 23 years old with black hair and bright blue eyes. She then saw the sword in his hand, the blade of the sword had blood on it, Shiro's blood, her adoptive father's blood. "You killed him! Why did you kill him!" She demanded.

"It's his own fault that I killed him. He should have trained me to be an assassin instead of a little girl like you. I mean come on, your crying over his death! you are no assassin and you don't have what it takes to be one." The man said.

Midori growled out before charging at him, kicking his stomach and he went flying through a window and he fell onto the ground outside. She stalked towards the broken window, jumped out of it and stood in front of him. "I'm going to kill you for killing Papa, for taking what was mine away from me." Midori's eyes started glowing a Cloud purple before Cloud Flames burst out of her and surrounded her hands.

 _'Shit, I angered a Cloud. I'll just have to kill her, so she doesn't end up killing me because of her Cloud Rage.'_ The assassin thought. He also smugly thought he could kill her because she was crying at Shiro's death and thought she wouldn't be able to kill him. "I would like to see you try." He said before he got up from the ground and slashed his sword towards Midori, trying to slash her but she dodged it.

Midori grabbed the hand that was holding the sword, she squeezed his wrist until she heard a crack and him screaming out in pain before he dropped his sword. His wrist was broke and burned really badly. "You know, I think it's fit to kill you with the sword that killed Papa. Don't you?" She asked as she picked up his sword.

Before the assassin can answer her, she thrusted the blade of the sword into the man's stomach before pulling it out roughly. The man fell to the ground and placed a hand over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. A few minutes later, the man was in a puddle of his own blood and he gave one last breath before he died.

Midori used her Cloud Flames to melt the sword and then burn the man's body until it was nothing but ash. After that, she went back into the house, packed a bag before grabbing it and leaving. She couldn't stay here anymore.

* * *

 **-Timeskip, two years later-**

It's been two years since Shiro was killed by that assassin and since Midori killed the assassin for killing the man that she sees as her father. After Shiro died, she made a name in the Mafia as a freelance assassin known as 'Maga Fenice'. For two years she would take contracts (jobs), she would sometimes not take contracts with Skies that only want to have a contract with her so they could try and force a Guardian Bond with her, then they would find out that she herself is a Cloudy Sky.

She also started her other career, which is her civilian career, which is Freestyle Bike Riding but she also took up driving and mastered even sport cars. She took up Auto Racing, Drifting, Rallying and Formula Racing, becoming a Master Racer by the time she turned 14 years old. She used her magic to put a glamour to hid her chest, she then dyed her hair purple, cut it short and giving it a wind-blown helmet-hair style, she also wears purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick and she also draws a purple teardrop drawing under her right eye with a purple felt-tip eyeliner. She wears a black suit with purple accents and padding and a white and purple helmet (the helmet that her mother gave her). She became famous as Skull De Mort, the 'man' who death hates as her stunts could kill anybody but her if done wrong.

She does stunts as Skull De Mort and contract jobs as Maga Fenice. No one ever links Skull De Mort and Maga Fenice being the same person which she is happy about. Everyone knows that Skull is a male stuntman with purple hair and eyes while everyone knows that Maga Fenice is a female freelance assassin with black hair and dark purple eyes.

Unknown to Midori is that her life is going to change next year when she is 15 years old when a man in an Iron Mask approaches her about the I Prescelti Sette and about being chosen as the world's strongest Cloud.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OC Shiro.**

 **Translate: 'Maga' means Sorceress and 'Fenice' means Phoenix. 'Maga Fenice' means Sorceress Phoenix.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-A year later. Midori, age 15-**

Ever since Midori woke this morning her instincts keep telling her something is going to happen, be it good or bad, she doesn't know yet.

She just got back to her two bedroom apartment, when she walked inside her apartment, she stopped once she walked into her living room. There sitting on a chair that wasn't in her living room before is a man dressed as a gentleman and wearing an Iron Mask. He was tossing up a clear pacifier before catching it in his hand. Her instincts told her to hide her Sky and Mist Flames and she did.

"What are you doing in my apartment? How did you even get in my apartment?" Midori asked/demanded as she glared at the Man in the Iron Mask.

"I have come to talk to you." The gentleman said.

"And what do you want to talk to me about?"

"About the I Prescelti Sette."

"Selected Seven? What for and why does it have to do with me?" Midori asked in confusion, not getting what the I Prescelti Sette had to do with her.

"I'm looking for I Prescelti Sette and you have been chosen to be apart of it as the Cloud member." He told her like it was a great honor or something. Which it probably is but her instincts are warning her against this and she always listens to her instincts because they are always right.

Midori laughed. "Look it's probably an honor to be chosen to be one of the Selected Seven but I will have to decline."

"Are you sure, I mean you will be known as the strongest Cloud in the world."

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't need to be known as the strongest Cloud in the world. All I need is my stunts. So I'm sorry that you had to waste your time here but like I said I have to decline your offer." Midori told the man in the Iron Mask.

Midori tensed up when she felt his KI (killing intent). "Then I'm sorry that it had to come to this. You will go to the meeting of the I Prescelti Sette to meet the others or else, I'll kill you family." He told her.

He grabbed a piece of paper before writing something down on it before sitting it down on the bedside table. "You will go there on January 2nd and you will also work with the others until you are done doing the jobs for me."

The Man in the Iron Mask was about to leave when Midori spoke up, stopping him. "What family?" She asked because her blood adoptive mother died 4 years ago and her adoptive father died three years ago.

"The only family you have left, I will also kill the people of your island, Princess Midori."

She was still tense as the Man in the Iron Mask walked to the front door, she felt her animal (feline) side start to surface but she keeps pushing it down. She relaxes when he was gone but she is angry at him for threatening her family and people, all she wanted to do was kill him for that.

 _'How the hell did he know who I am?'_ Midori thought. She then picked the piece of paper from her bedside table up and looked at it. She sighed and knew that she had to go to the meeting of I Prescelti Sette to meet the others and work with them because she knew if she didn't then the man in the Iron Mask would do what he said he would do, he would kill her family and people. And she couldn't have that.

 **...**  
 **...**

On January 2nd, Midori went to where the meeting of I Prescelti was being held and met the others that was chosen.

It's been a few hours since Midori got to the meeting of I Prescelti Sette and met the others that was chosen as the I Prescelti Sette. She went to the I Prescelti Sette meeting in her civilian disguise, the others thinks that she's a male since she is using her glamour as Skull De Mort and using her male voice, which she is fine with, since she didn't want to be here. She also wears her helmet so the others couldn't tell that she is younger then all of them.

Midori likes Luce, Fon and Viper since they treat her fine and doesn't treat her like she is useless like the others because she is a 'civilian'. She doesn't like Renato and Lal since they treat her like she is useless because she is a 'civilian'. Renato also calls her 'lackey' and would hit her. She doesn't like Verde since he is a scientist and she doesn't have a great past with scientists.

 **...**  
 **...**

Midori is outside in the backyard and is sitting under a tree. She didn't want to be inside the mansion that she and the others have to live in until they are done doing the jobs for the Man in the Iron Mask.

She has a sketchbook on her knees as she was drawing, she was drawing a mother tiger with her cubs. While she was drawing, she didn't noticed that Luce had came out to the backyard, over to her and sat next to her.

"You're an amazing artist, Skull." Luce said as she noticed that Midori was done drawing.

Midori jumped a little before she turned to her side to see Luce sitting by her. "Thanks Luce. What are you doing out here?" She asked as she shut her sketchbook closed.

"To see why you are out here and not inside the mansion with the others. Don't you want to get to know the others?"

"Not really, I like you, Fon and Viper but I don't like Renato and Lal since they treat me badly because I'm a civilian. I also didn't want to come here."

"Then why did you?" Luce asked, she was confused why Midori came to the I Prescelti Sette meeting if she didn't want to.

"I did decline the Man in the Iron Mask but he threatened to kill the only adoptive family that I have left if I didn't and my uncle is all I have since my adoptive mother took me in when I was 9 years old."

"What about your birth parents and family?"

Midori became quiet when Luce asked that and looked at her with a blank look. "I don't want to talk about my birth family." She said before getting up. She then went inside the mansion and up to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: For right now I will be calling her Skull and not Midori).**

It's been six months Skull went to the I Prescelti Sette meeting and met the others that was chosen by the Man in the Iron Mask. They are in a team as they do jobs for Man in the Iron Mask. Skull hides her Sky Flames behind her Cloud and Mist Flames, she also hides her Mist Flames from the others. The others haven't found out that she is a female or how old she is.

 **...**  
 **...**

When the others found out Skull's real age, that she is younger then all of them, is when they are on a mission to take out a Famiglia. A member of the Famiglia was stupid enough to break her helmet in the middle of it. The two broken pieces fell to the floor. Luce, Viper, Fon, Reborn, Lal and Verde was shocked to see that Skull is younger then all of them, that she is only 15 years old and that she has feminine features.

"Skull, you're 15 years old? Why didn't you tell us?" Luce asked her.

"Yeah Skull, why didn't you tell us you're younger then all of us?" Fon asked.

Viper was shocked to find out that Skull is only 15 years old. They thought that Skull was 19 or 20 years old due to the information that they gathered. "Mu. This is a shock."

Both Renato and Lal were both shocked to find out how young Skull is. Renato feels bad for always hitting her, since he was hitting a 15 year old teenager. "No way the lackey is this young!?" He said in shock. Lal also feels bad, sure she didn't hit her but she still treated Skull badly because she is a civilian. "Not only that but he is younger then all of us, he's just 15 years old." She says also in shock.

Verde is also shocked to find out that Skull is younger then all of them.

Skull looked down to the floor where her broken helmet is, she knelt down and picked the two broken pieces of her helmet up. Her Cloud Flames burst from her body and surrounded her, she was pissed off. "Do you know what you just did? This helmet was a birthday gift from my late adoptive mother." She said as she glared darkly at the man that broke her helmet.

Three arrows made of Cloud Flames formed above Skull's head which shocked the others and the man. Then the Cloud Flame Arrows shot towards at the dumb man that had broke Skull's helmet, the man dodged two of the Cloud Flame Arrows but one of them hit him in his heart. The man screamed out in pain as Skull's Cloud Flames surrounded him, the purple flames then burned the man alive until he was dead.

"Skull-" Luce started to say but stopped when she noticed that Skull's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fainted.

Fon ran over to Skull and caught her before she could hit the floor. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the others.

"Come on let's get home and check on Skull." Luce said and the others nodded before they left.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a day since Luce, Fon, Viper, Renato, Lal and Verde found out that Skull is younger then all of them, only being 15 years old. Right now they are all waiting for Skull to wake up since she fainted due to Flame Exhaustion after killing the man that broke her helmet.

They all looked up when they heard Skull groan to see her open her eyes before sitting in the bed. She looked around to see that she was in a guest room of the mansion that she and the others are living in, she then sees the others looking at her. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"For a day. How are you feeling?" Luce asked her.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. So why didn't you tell us that you are younger then all of us?" Lal asked.

"Because I didn't want to. You and Reborn treat me badly because I'm a civilian. Why would I let it be known that I'm younger then all of you?" Skull said as she glared at Lal and Renato.

Both Lal and Renato looked down, feeling ashamed and sorry. Lal went over to Skull. "I'm sorry for how I treated you when I found out that you were a civilian." Lal said and Skull could tell she meant it. Renato looked at Skull. "I'm also sorry, Skull. If I knew you were younger then all of us, I would have never treated you how I did." He said and Skull could tell that he also meant it.

"Okay. I forgive you two."

Lal and Renato smiled at Skull, glad that they were forgiven by their youngest member.

* * *

 **-A few months later-**

It's been a few months since Luce, Fon, Viper, Lal, Renato and Verde found out that Skull is younger then all of them. It also has been a few months since Skull forgiven Lal and Renato how they treated her for the past six months.

Thus over the months started Skull's training from hell from the other Arcobaleno. Renato and Lal taught Skull about firearms usage and maintenance. Verde taught her about poisons. Viper taught her how to resist Illusions. Luce trained her in Flames (even though Skull already knows about them) and told her that she has the strongest Cloud Flames in the world. And Fon taught her Martial Arts and found out that she is a natural at fighting.

So since Fon is teaching her Martial Arts and sparring with her, he was the only Arcobaleno to find out her second secret. So one day during their sparring, he struck her with a force-palm strike on her chest and then he felt it. He felt her chest. "S-Skull, you're a girl!?" Fon yelped out. And he was beating her black and blue everyday to which she rapidly heals up by speeding up her healing factor as she was taught... and Fon never hits females unless a female is his target.

"Don't tell anyone, please!" Skull cried in her real voice. "Let me stay as a 15 year old boy instead of a 15 year old girl! Ok!?"

"B-But..."

"Please!?" She was pleading desperately to keep her being a female instead of a male a secret, making Fon falter and wilt.

"Ok." Fon said which caused Skull to smile brightly at him which caused his heart to skip a beat. Needless to say it's his turn to drink tonight.

And his treatment of Skull changed too. He was nicer and never attacked her chest since in training. He also knew that he was growing a crush on Skull even though he is 5 years older then her.

 **...**  
 **...**

Today is July 31st, Skull's 15th birthday and she wasn't happy at all. She hasn't liked her birthday since she was abandoned by her birth parents with her abusive relatives, who never let her celebrate her birthday at all while living with them. She only ever celebrated her birthday three times, two times was with her adoptive mother, Sebastian, the other knights and the servants, the third was with her adoptive father before he was killed by that assassin.

Skull walked into the dining room to see everyone else already in there and a big breakfast on the table, they were also waiting for her. "Happy Birthday, Skull!" Luce said happily.

"Wait it's Skull's birthday?" Fon, Viper, Renato, Lal and Verde asked. They didn't know today was Skull's birthday. They looked at Skull. "Why didn't you tell us?" They asked her.

"I have never celebrated my birthday most of my life. I have only celebrated it three times. Two times was with my adoptive mother before she died and the third time was with my adoptive father before he was killed." Skull told them which shocked them. "Well, I'm going to the garage to work on my motorcycle." Before she left she grabbed a piece of toast.

 **...**  
 **...**

Later on in the afternoon, Luce went inside the garage and over to Skull. She told Skull to come to the dining room after she takes a shower and gets dressed in the clothes that she left her.

After Skull was done working on her motorcycle, she went inside the mansion and upstairs to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and once she is done taking her shower, she turned off the water. She got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed in the clothes that Luce left her.

Skull is dressed in a purple t-shirt, black jeans and black-purple sneakers. She left the bathroom and downstairs to the dining room. _'I wonder why Luce wants me to come to the dining room dressed in this.'_ She thought. She then walked into the dark dining room. "Why is the lights off?" She said as she turned on the lights.

"Happy Birthday, Skull!" Luce and the others yelled out.

Skull jumped a little in shock and surprise. "You guys are throwing me a birthday party?" She asked, not believing it.

"Of course we did. It's your birthday and you should celebrate it." Luce said.

So they spent a few hours celebrating Skull's birthday, they even got her a present each and at the end, they ate a piece of birthday cake.

"Thanks for the birthday party guys." Skull said and they nodded.

She then went up to her bedroom with her present in her hands. Once inside her room, she put her presents up and got dressed in her PJs. Skull laid down in her bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Luce and Skull are the only ones at the Arcobaleno Mansion while Fon, Viper, Renato, Lal and Verde are on a mission. The only reason Skull was left behind is to protect the very pregnant Luce.

"Hey Skull, what are you drawing?" Luce asked as she looked over to Skull, who is sitting in a chair, drawing something in her sketchbook.

"You will fine out later when the others get back. It's for all of you." Skull told her as she stopped drawing to look at Luce with a smile.

Luce smiled at the purple haired teen. "Okay."

 **...**  
 **...**

A few hours later, the front door of the mansion opened and in came the others. "We're home." Fon called out as they walked inside the mansion. They walked into the living room to see Luce and Skull in there.

"Welcome back everyone." Luce said as she looked up to the others.

They then noticed that there was a big sketchbook on Skull's knees and she was drawing. "How long has he been drawing?" Fon asked.

"For a few hours." Luce told him.

"I didn't know that he could draw." Renato said. Viper, Lal and Verde nodded agreeing with Renato.

"I'm finally done." Skull said as she stopped drawing before looking up to see the others were finally back. "Welcome back everyone." She said with a big smile which caused them to smile at her.

"So what did you draw, Skull?" Lal asked the youngest member of their team.

Skull smiled before showing them. They were shocked to see what Skull drew, she drew them all together. They were all sitting at the dinner table with food on said table and they were all smiling and laughing. They looked like a family.

"That looks great." Luce told her with a smile.

* * *

 **-Four months later-**

Skull and the others are walking up a mountain to do their last job for Checkerface which a suppose to be a treasure hunt. Skull's instincts have been going off all day, telling her that something bad is going to happen to her and the others. She also could sense Lal's student, Colonello following them. She and the others met Colonello a few months ago when he appeared at the mansion looking for Lal and he has stayed ever since then.

Once they arrived at the top of the mountain, there was a disaster that waited for them. At the top of the mountain was Checkerface waiting for them. "Thank you for making it this far." He told them with a smile. "You have truly proved that you are your generation's best seven. And now I present to you to your final task... becoming Arcobaleno."

"WHAT?!" Viper, Verde, Lal, Colonello, Fon and Reborn yelled out in disbelief while Luce sighed in resignation and Skull acted like she was confused and puzzled. She knew what the Arcobaleno are and she knew that she didn't want to be one. Her instincts were screaming out to her to run and run far away but it was too late.

Light suddenly shined on them as whatever Checkerface was doing to them began. Colonello jumped in front of Lal to shield her with his own body.

Skull and the others then felt incredible pain. Skull screamed out in pain, this pain was much worse that she has ever felt in her life. When Fon heard Skull scream out in pain, he hugged her to his chest trying to shield her from what is happening but it wasn't working.

"Fon, let me go!" Skull yelled, she didn't want Fon to get hurt or worse for trying to protect her. She had already lost her mother, Azura and adoptive father, Shiro. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

Skull and the others were also screaming out from the incredible pain of everything, even their bones were shrinking.

"I WILL NOT!" Fon yelled out. It was a horrible ordeal until they were all... infants.

 **...**  
 **...**

They all woke up de-aged and having white clothes that fit their size and a pacifier necklace they can't remove.

Skull looked at Luce. "How could you do this? You must of saw this coming. Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded as she glared at Luce. She felt a little betrayed but not fully because she knew that she never formed a Guardian Bond with Luce, neither did the others. When Luce met them, she already had a full set of Guardians.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't have done any good. I looked into other possibilities had I warn all of you. He would have chased you down and shine the curse on you anyway while exacting revenge for defying this fate nobody wanted." Luce said softly.

"But being babies for the rest of our lives?" Verde choked out in dismay.

"Man I won't be able to do anymore stunts because I'm in an infant body. Man what will I tell my stunt crew, they are going to be sad that I won't be able to do stunts anymore. This is so unfair." Skull whined. She then spun around to Fon with a worried look.

Lal was looking at Colonello, horrified. "Colonello!" She yelled out.

Skull and the others looked over to them. Lal has a corrupted-looking pacifier while Colonello, who bore the full brunt of the curse has a blue pacifier.

"Well, we'll be going to my home soon. I prepared clothes for us in advance." Luce said just as a helicopter is coming towards the plateau they were on. The helicopter clearly had the Giglio Nero symbol on it. "And my people are working on updating the social network on who the new Arcobaleno are."

"What happened to the old ones?" Skull asked.

"I'm with Skull here." Viper grunted. "Nothing about the old Arcobaleno is in my head. All I know about is the fates of the Sky Arcobaleno. Unlike us, they have their pick."

The fate of the Sky Arcobaleno had two choices. Become a baby or live a shortened lifespan in their original body and not that of an infant.

Luce then told them that she didn't have that opportunity that she has both curses because of giving birth to her daughter, Aria, caused her such a strain that she had to pour her flames into her daughter to keep her alive until the doctors could confirm her survival. Because of that Luce will be drastically weakened so she bears two curses because of it and only has ten years left.

"That's too short!" Lal yelled out. "It should be at least half your lifespan!"

Luce then told them that her daughter was more important to her than having a longer life and that it was enough for her.

 **...**  
 **...**

Later that night at the Giglio Nero Mansion. Skull was outside in the backyard and looking up to the sky, looking at the stars.

"Skull." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see Fon and gave him a small smile which he returned to her. "Why are you out here all in your lonesome?"

"Fon." Skull said in a soft voice. "I hate what I am. I can't do my stunts anymore and I won't be able to see my adoptive uncle, the only family I have left."

"What happened to your birth family?"

"Nothing happened to them, I just ran away from them seven years ago and was adopted by my adoptive mother, Azura." Skull told him. She then remembers what Fon tried to do while they were being cursed, that he was trying to shield her. So she punched him in the arm really hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For trying to shield me when we were being cursed. You could have got hurt or worse for doing that. I can't lose anyone else, I already lost my adoptive mother and my adoptive father." She had tears in her eyes.

"Skull..." He smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "That's because I care, Skull. I don't know what kind of life you had before you were adopted by your adoptive parents but your not losing anybody, not this time."

Skull didn't say anything but she did hug him back as she started crying on his chest and he just held her to him, letting her cry.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Skull was leaving the Giglio Nero mansion, she already said goodbye to Luce and the others that didn't already leave. But right now she and Fon were saying goodbye.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now?" Fon asked as he looked into Skull's purple eyes. Skull smiled at Fon. "It's not a goodbye. It's a see you later." She told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting on the mini motorcycle that Verde made her before driving away.

Fon watched her drive off with a slight blush after she had kissed him on the cheek.

 **...**  
 **...**

While Skull was driving, she decided to go to Shadow Star Island and check the royal library in the castle to see if she could find anything about the Arcobaleno and it's curse. Then she called for her phoenix familiar/partner through their flame bond.

A few minutes later, Skull heard Phee screeching and looked up to see Phee flying over to her. "I know I look different the last time you saw me but I'll explain later but I need you to fly me to Shadow Star Island and to Uncle Daisuke." She told Phee before jumping on the phoenix's back. Phee gave a screech once before. "Yes please carry my motorcycle also."

Phee picked the mini motorcycle up with her claws before she started flying to Shadow Star Island. Skull used her magic to get rid of the purple hair dye and made her hair longer, she also changed her eyes back to their normal bright emerald green. She then laid down on Phee's back and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **-Two days later-**

It's been two days since Phee started flying Skull to Shadow Star Island and to her uncle. Once they got to the island, Phee flew them to the castle and once there, she landed in front of the castle's front door where two knights were guarding it. The two knights being Jiro and Hiro.

"Phee, why are you here?" Jiro asked their princess's phoenix familiar. Phee screeched before Skull got off of her back.

"Hello Jiro, Hiro. It nice to see you again."

Jiro and Hiro turned to see where the voice came from and had to look down to see a infant version of their princess. "Princess Midori?" They asked in shock, not understanding what had happened to their princess to cause her to be in an infant body. "What happened to you?"

"I will explain everything once I see Uncle Daisuke."

"Of course Princess Midori." They then lead Skull to the Throne Room where her uncle is at.

"King Daisuke, your niece Princess Midori is here and she wants to see you." Hiro told Daisuke as he and Jiro bowed to him.

"Well let her in." Daisuke told the two knights. They nodded before opening the Throne Room's doors and Skull walked into the Throne Room. Daisuke was shocked to see his niece in the body of an infant instead of the body of a 16 year old girl like she's supposed to be. "The Arcobaleno Curse."

"Hello Uncle Daisuke." Skull greeted her uncle with a smile as she jumped onto his lap. "I see you know about the Arcobaleno Curse."

"Yes, I found a few books about the Arcobaleno and about the Arcobaleno Curse in the royal library in the castle. Am I right that you want to read them?" Skull nodded her head. "I will find and bring them to your bedroom for you."

"Thanks Uncle Daisuke."

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a few hours since Skull came back to Shadow Star Island and her uncle already brought the books about the Arcobaleno and about the Arcobaleno Curse to her rooms, so she could read them. She was re-reading the books right now.

There was knocking on her bedroom door, she didn't look up from the book. "Come in." She called out as she flipped a page of the book.

"You still reading those books, my darling niece. What are you going to try to do? There is no cure for the Arcobaleno Curse, the books already explained that." Daisuke told his niece.

"I know that Uncle but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to find a way for me to get my original body back. I will find something that will help me make something that will give me my original body back for a least a few hours." Skull told him, resolve in her eyes.

Daisuke seeing the resolve in his niece's eyes, he smiled at her. "Very well, if you need help just let me know and I will help you."

Skull beamed out her uncle, she leaned over and hugged him, he hugged her back. "Thanks Uncle Daisuke."

A few minutes later, they pulled away from their hug. "Your welcome Little Phoenix." He then left her bedroom and went to his bedroom.

* * *

 **-Three years later-**

It's been three years since Skull and the others became the new Arcobaleno. Over the three years, Skull has been researching about the Arcobaleno and the Arcobaleno curse to make something that would give her, her original body back for at least a few hours.

After two years of doing the research, she started working on the project that would let her go back to her original body for a few hours, she has been working on this project for a year and has finally finished it.

Skull grabbed the project after she was finished it before rushing out of her lab and rushes towards the Throne Room where her uncle is. She wants to show her uncle the project before she tries it out to see if it works.

Once she got to the front of the Throne Room's doors, she threw them open as she ran into the room and everyone could tell she was excited about something. "Uncle Daisuke! I finally finished my project, see!" Skull said in excitement as she holds out a skull ring with a purple gem in it's mouth.

"Have you tested it to see if it works or not?" Daisuke asked his excited niece.

"I haven't tested it yet, I wanted to show you it before I did."

"Well go on and test it Little Phoenix."

Skull nodded before infusing her Cloud Flames in the purple gem on the ring, alighting the ring with Cloud Flames. "I want to be in my original body." The Cloud Flames surrounded Skull and once the purple flames faded away everyone in the Throne Room could see Skull in her original body. Skull opened her eyes and looked down to see that she is in her original body. "It worked! It actually worked!" She has a big smile on her face which caused everyone to smile.

"Congratulations Little Phoenix, your Flame Invention works and now you can change back from your Arcobaleno infant body and your original body." Daisuke told his niece. He was happy that her Flame Invention work and that you can change back to her original body for at least a few hours.

Skull beamed at her uncle, who smiled at his niece's happiness, he was glad that she was happy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a few weeks since she finished the special ring that can change her back to her original body. A week ago, Skull had left Shadow Star Island to start traveling around the world but before she left the island, she met and saved a red octopus that trapped in a fishing net. Skull and the octopus formed a Flame Bond just like her and Phee. Skull named the octopus Oodako.

Right now Skull and Oodako are in Namimori, Japan since her instincts told her to go there for some reason. Right now she is in her Arcobaleno form, she left Oodako in the hotel room that they are staying in, in his aquarium.

An hour of just walking around Namimori, her purple pacifier then started glowing meaning that another Arcobaleno is near by. "Skull is that you?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Fon.

Skull smiles as she goes over to Fon. "Hey Fon, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine. Why are you in Namimori?"

"Just traveling around. What about you, why are you in Namimori?" Skull asked as they sat down on a bench in the park.

"Visiting my little sister." Fon told her but then he got a worried look on his face as he looked at her. "How have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you for three years. I was worried about you."

"I was with my uncle. Apparently my adoptive family have connections to the Mafia and I didn't know about it until the whole curse thing."

 _'So her adoptive family had Mafia connections which she knew never knew about it but she ended up apart of the Mafia when she became an Arcobaleno.'_ Fon thought in shock about it all. He then saw a skull ring with a purple gem in it's mouth on her index finger on her right hand. "So where did you get that ring, Skull?" He knew that she didn't have it before they became Arcobaleno.

"I made it a few weeks ago, it took me a year to make it though." Skull told him while beaming. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah and it suits you." Fon told her which caused her to beam at him which caused his heart to skip a beat and him to blush a little. They then spent a few hours hanging out and catching up until they had to leave their separate ways.

 **...**  
 **...**

Reborn had called Skull to tell her that she was becoming apart of the Carcassa Famiglia and that she doesn't have a choice. Skull was a little mad at Reborn for making this decision for her but got over it quickly.

Skull was apart of the Carcassa Famiglia for a few months now, Angelo, the Boss of the Carcassa Famiglia is alright she guessed besides the drug trafficking and other deplorable activities that he has his Famiglia doing. While she is apart of the Carcassa Famiglia and likes them somewhat, she doesn't trust them enough to let it be known that she is Cloudy Sky with powerful Mist Flame secondary or that she can go to her original body.

Then Angelo did something stupid that pissed Skull off. She remembered that when she joined the Carcassa Famiglia, she had told the Boss of said Famiglia that she couldn't do any jobs that have kidnapping, hurting or killing children. He had just told her what her next job is, her next job is to kill a 10 year old child because their parents did something to anger him.

Skull was pissed at what Angelo wanted her to do and refused to do it. He then tried to order her to do it and told her that she would do it, rather she wanted to or not. Which just pissed off her more, the only reason that she joined the Carcassa Famiglia was because Reborn wanted her too and she doesn't like taking orders from someone that she doesn't even trust.

Skull again refused to do the job that Angelo wanted her to do. He then tried to make her submit to him through his secondary Sky Flames, which caused her own Sky Flames along with her Cloud Flames to burst from her body and push the weaker Sky Flames away from her.

Angelo was shocked to find out that Skull is a Cloudy Sky before he started screaming in pain as Sky and Cloud Flames surrounded him as he was being burned alive. A few minutes later, Angelo was dead, then her orange and purple flames faded away from his dead body.

Then Bruno, a member of the Carcassa had walked into the office to see why Angelo was screaming to only stop when he saw the Boss of the Carcassa Famiglia dead, burned alive and their newest member of the Famiglia, Skull standing there. Bruno gasped when Skull turned to face him, he had gasped because there was an orange flame flickering on her forehead and her eyes were sunburnt orange.

That was the day that the rest of the Carcassa Famiglia found out that Skull wasn't just a Cloud but that she was a Cloudy Sky that hides her Sky Flames behind her Cloud Flames. That was also the day that Skull took over the Carcassa Famiglia because she killed the old Boss of the Famiglia, she was now the new Boss of the Famiglia.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a few months since Skull took over the Carcassa Famiglia and became the new Boss of the Famiglia. Over the few months she started changing the way of the Familigia that she is now in charge of, like they weren't to do any drug trafficking and other deplorable activities. She also had the whole Carcassa Famiglia to vow to never tell anyone that she is a Cloudy Sky, almost all of them did but a few that was loyal to Angelo didn't and so they were killed by the other members of the Famiglia. And even though Skull calls the members of the Carcassa Famiglia her minions, she cares about them deeply.

Skull had just ran into Fon and Reborn, they are now in a café and were catching up. Fon and Reborn are looking at her in shock because she had just told them that she took over the Carcassa Famiglia.

"How the hell did you take over the Carcassa Famiglia?" Reborn asked in shocked and disbelief.

"Yeah it happened after I killed the last boss of the Carcassa Famiglia." Skull said casually, like it was no big deal.

"You killed the last Boss?" Fon asked in shock and disbelief. "What did he try to do to make you kill him?"

"He wanted me to do a job that would have me assassinating a 10 year old child just because their parents angered him. And when I refused he tried to order me to do the job if I wanted to or no and when I again refused, he tried to make me submit to him through his weak Sky Flames which is his secondary flames. I ended up killing him with my Cloud Flames." She was just half lying about killing Angelo with her Cloud Flames, she did use her Cloud Flames but she also used her Sky Flames to kill him.

Fon and Reborn flinched a little because they knew Skull's rule, that she would never take a job that had anything that would harm any child. She loved and adored children and would never do anything to hurt them. "That would do it."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OCs Angelo and Bruno.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Timeskip, twenty-eight years later-**

It's been 28 years since Skull created her Skull Ring and since she has took over the Carcassa Famiglia. The Skull Ring is the ring that she created to change her into her original teenage body but over the years she updated her Skull Ring, so not only can she go back to her original teenage body but she can go to any age below sixteen or she can go above sixteen but it was limited, she can only go to twenty-three.

Right now Skull is living in Germany in her cabin that is deep in the Germany forest. She is sitting outside on the cabin's porch and she was reading a book. She looked up when she heard Phee screeching to get her attention. "What is it Phee." She asked her Phoenix partner but then she felt something drop on her lap.

Skull looked down at her lap to see a letter, so she picked it up and opened it. She then started reading the letter.

 **[HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore ( _Order of merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_ )**

 **Dear Ms. Potter:  
 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.****

 ** **Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress].****

Skull rolled her eyes after she read the letter, she wasn't going to some school to learn magic that she probably already knew or could learn by herself. _'I guess I will be going to Gringotts to take that Inheritance Test sooner then I thought I would.'_ She thought. She remembered how she found out about Gringotts, it happened a month ago. She had met and saved King Ragnok of the Goblin Race, when she helped him fight off a pack of werebears after his guards were killed. After that she was named Goblin-Friend to the Goblin Race and also she would come to Gringotts if she ever wanted to see if she had family in the Wizarding World.

She then suddenly pulls out a piece of parchment from her bag along with a pen, she then wrote her quick reply down. Skull saw an owl waiting for a reply, she smiled at the owl before giving her a piece of bacon and some water before putting her reply on it's leg and then the owl flew off.

She then used her magic and Cloud Flames to teleport to the main branch of Gringotts. Purple Flames surrounded her and when they faded away, she was gone.

* * *

 **-At Gringotts-**

Ragnok is in his office when purple flames appear in the middle of his office and once they faded away, he saw Skull. "Hello Goblin-Friend Skull." He greeted her.

"Hello King Ragnok." Skull greeted him back as she bowed at her head at him.

"So are you here to finally take an Inheritance Test?"

"Yes, I am."

Ragnok pulled out a piece of parchment along with a ritual knife, which he passed over to her. "Please prick any of your fingers and let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. This is the Inheritance Test to see what families you're heiress to, blocks, creature inheritance, parents, siblings and other." Ragnok explained to her.

Skull nodded and pricked her index finger and watched as the required drops fall onto the parchment and wasn't too shocked to see the cut heal itself after the seventh drop of blood

 **[Inheritance Test for Midori Doragon (new/blood adoptive name), Harriet Lillian Potter-Black (Birth name)**

 **Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, Blood adopted by Sirius Black, Blood Adopted by Azura Doragon**

 **Siblings: Charles James Potter (younger twin)**

 **Other:**

 **Blood adoptive Uncle: Daisuke Doragon**

 **Aunt: Nana Sawada nee Evans**

 **Distant Cousin/Uncle-in-Law: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **Cousin: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Paternal:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Vongola**

 **Maternal:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Inverse**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans**

 ** **Blood-Adoptive Paternal & Maternal:****

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

 **Most Ancient and Most Royalty House of Doragon**

 **Magic has declared that Midori Doragon be the heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay.**

 **Creature Inheritance:**

 **Neko (through experiments)**

 **Soulmates (5): Unknown for now**

 **Blocks:**

 **Animagus (3): Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Core: Blocked 98% and 95% when in danger by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Wandless Magic: Blocked 70% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding**

 **Photographic Memory: Blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Occlumency: Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Beast Speech: 90% by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Metamorphmagus: 95% by Albus Dumbledore].**

Ragnok was shocked, disgusted and angry. Shocked because Skull is the supposedly squib Harriet Potter. Disgusted and angry at the Potters for lying about their daughter being a squib. He was also angry at Albus Dumbledore for placing so many blocks on her, who is the Goblin-Friend of the goblin race.

Skull was angry at this Albus Dumbledore for placing blocks on her. She was still angry at her birth parents, who abandoned her with abusive relatives and kept her younger twin brother. She was also shocked to find out that she is apart of the Vongola, she is wondering how she is related to them.

"Harriet. Or do you want to be called Midori?" Ragnok asked. He could tell that she was shocked, upset and angry.

"Midori." Skull told him. "I refuse to be called Harriet. That is the name that my ex-parents gave me and I refuse to be reminded that they abandoned me and only wanted my younger twin brother. My name is Midori Doragon, the name my blood adoptive mother gave me."

Ragnok nodded, he could tell that she doesn't like her birth parents because of their abandonment. "Come with me, some of the goblin healers can take the blocks off you." He then lead her out of his office and to the Gringotts' hospital wing.

 **...**  
 **...**

Skull is laying on a hospital bed as the goblin healers, Redclaw and Greyclaw were unblocking the blocks on her. Once they unblocked her core, she started feeling pain and soon passed out. After she passed out, her magic and primary flames burst from her body, sending Ragnok, Redclaw and Greyclaw away from her and across from the room.

The three goblins watched as her lightning scar opened up as black smoke came out of her scar and there was a scream that sounds like a man's. The black smoke then shaped to shape as a male. Her Sky and Cloud Flames then attacked the smoke shaped male, destroying it and once it was, her flames and magic went back into her body. Her lightning scar then started healing, it healed until it looked like a normal scar.

Ragnok was angry, there was a horcrux in her scar and no one thought to get rid of it.

* * *

 **-At Hogwarts-**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in his office when one of the school's owls flew into his office through the window and over to his desk before landing on said desk. He saw a note tied to the owl's leg, so he quickly got the note of the owl's leg and said owl then flew out of his office through the window. He opened the note and read it.

 **[No thank you, I'm being homeschooled].**

Albus frowned after he read the note and wondered who is saying no to coming to Hogwarts in favor of being homeschooled. _'I'll just wait for sorting feast to see who this is.'_ He thought. He then placed the note away.

* * *

 **-In Namimori, Sawada Household-**

Nana was in the kitchen, making some snacks for when her son, Tsuna comes home from school. She then heard tapping coming from the kitchen's window, she turned to the window to see a falcon sitting on the window sill outside. She went over to the window and opened it to let the falcon in.

The falcon flew into the kitchen before landing on the counter. Nana saw that there was a letter tied around it's leg, she quickly got the letter and gave the Falcon some bacon and some water. After the falcon ate the bacon and drank some water, he flew out of the window and away.

Nana opened the letter before she started reading it.

 **[Dear Mrs. Nana Sawada nee Evans:**

 ** **We are writing you to let you know that you have a niece, she is the daughter of your older sister, Lily Potter nee Evans. Lily and her husband, James Potter abandoned her years ago after their son became known as the Boy-Who-Lived after he defeated You-Know-Who. If you want to meet her, please come to Gringotts. This letter is a Portkey and to activate it, you have to say 'Family Protection'.****

 ** **Ragnok, King of Goblins and Gringotts Director].****

Nana was somewhat shocked to find out that she had a niece, who was the daughter of Lily, her older sister by a year. While a part of her is shocked, the other part of her isn't shock since she and Lily had a fallen out years ago. Their fallen out was because Lily wanted her to stay in the Wizarding World to help with the war with Voldemort but she refused and left after she graduated Hogwarts.

After she graduated from Hogwarts, she moved to Namimori, Japan to get away from England and the Wizarding World. A year after moving to Namimori, she met and fell in love with Iemitsu Sawada, who is the CEDEF Boss. A year later, Iemitsu and Nana were already married and had already started a family.

"Family Protection." Nana said. She then felt a took grab her behind the naval and she felt being whisked away from her house and to Gringotts.

* * *

 **-Back to Gringotts-**

Nana managed to land on her feet when she landed in Gringotts. "Hello Mrs. Sawada, thank you for coming." Ragnok said to her. "Please sit down, you need to know something before you meet your niece."

Nana sat down in the chair in front of Ragnok's desk. "So what is it that I need to know before I meet my niece?" She asked. Ragnok gave her an parchment, which is Skull's Inheritance Test. Nana took the parchment before started reading, after she was done reading it, she was shocked and angry off.

She was shocked to find out that her niece is the distant cousin of her husband and angry to find out that Albus Dumbledore placed many blocks on her niece. "Do you know why my sister and her husband abandoned my niece."

"All I know is that Midori said that she was abandoned by her birth parents but that she kept her younger twin brother."

Nana was angry again. She was wondering why her sister and her husband abandoned her niece while keeping her nephew. Lily and James were probably stupid enough to abandon their daughter with her other older sister, Petunia and her family, who hate anything to do with magic and anything that isn't normal. "I see. Can I see my niece now?"

"Yes, come with me. Midori is still passed out in the hospital wing." Ragnok said as he got up from his desk and lead Nana out of his office and to the hospital wing where Midori is at.

Once they got to the hospital wing, Nana saw a 10 year old girl passed out in a hospital bed and she walked over to her. She ran a hand though the girl's black hair before sitting down on the chair by the bed.

"What made her pass out, King Ragnok?" Nana asked, worried about her new found niece.

"The goblin healers were taking the blocks off of her and once they took the block off of her core, she passed out."

 **...**  
 **...**

A few hours later Skull finally woke up and sat up in the hospital bed that she is in. She looked around to see Ragnok and a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She is wondering who this woman is.

"I'm glad you're finally wake, Midori." Ragnok said.

"What happened and who is she?" Skull asked.

"You passed out after your core was unblocked. And this is your aunt Nana Sawada nee Evans. She is your birth mother's little sister by a year but she hasn't talk or seen her since they had a fallen out years ago."

"It's nice to meet you Aunt Nana." She smiled at her new found aunt.

"It's nice to meet you too Midori." Nana said as she smiled at her niece. She went to hug her but frowned when her niece flinched away. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Ragnok looked at Nana before speaking to her. "Nana, after the goblin unblocked the blocks on her, they then did a check up on her and found out that she had scars due to being abused. So if you want to hug her, you have to make sure you do it slowly and show her what you are doing."

Nana nodded before doing what Ragnok told her. She slowly and made sure that her niece saw what she is doing. She finally hugged Skull, she could feel her tense in their hug before her niece slightly hesitated before hugging her back. They hugged for a few minutes before they pulled away from their hug.

"Midori there is something you need to know. Something happened after you passed out due to your core being unblocked." Ragnok told her.

"Okay. What happened after I passed out?" Skull asked.

"We don't know how but you had a horcrux in your scar. So after you passed out, something happened with it and your primary flames attacked it, destroying it. So you no longer have a horcrux in your scar meaning you're no longer a horcrux."

"What the heck is a horcrux?"

Ragnok then explained what a horcrux is to her and Skull was angry that there was a tainted fragment of a soul in her lightning scar. She was so angry that her eyes changed to sunburnt orange due to her Sky Flames. Ragnok tensed when he felt her Sky Flame Aura but relaxed when she calmed down.

"We need to talk about what vaults you have due to your inheritance." Ragnok told her.

"You have 10 vaults but you only access to 9 of them right now but you also have access to the Black Vault since you are the heiress due to being blood adopted by the head of the Black family, Sirius Black. You don't have access to the Potter or Evans Vaults because Charles Potter is heir to that those." Ragnok told her as she place a small long ring bow in front of her. "In this box has 10 rings inside of it. 9 of them are the head of household rings for the head of the families that you will be head of. The 10th ring is the heir or heiress ring of the Black family."

Skull opened the box to see 10 rings. "Can the head rings of the households meld into one?" She asked. The she then saw the 9 of the head of the household rings meld in one, so now there are only two rings. She then placed the two rings on her fingers on, the two rings glowed as they resized to fit her fingers.

"Why did they grow and resized?"

"Because it meant that you were accepted as the head and heiress by the rings." Ragnok told her with a smile.

Skull nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah I have to ask you something. How am I related to the Vongola?"

"Your great, great, great grandmother, Gina Sawada was one of the founders of the Vongola family along with her older brother Giotto Sawada. Gina married your great, great, great grandfather on your birth father's side of the family." Skull nodded. Ragnok then left the hospital wing.

"Midori, would you like to live with me and my son?" Nana asked her niece after Ragnok left the hospital wing.

Skull was shocked to hear what her new found aunt was asking her. She couldn't believe that her aunt wanted her to live with her and her son. "I would love to Aunt Nana." She said with a smile which caused Nana to smile back at her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I own my OC Gina.**

 **A/N: Nana will know about the Mafia but pretends that she doesn't.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: For now on I will be calling her Midori and not Skull).**

 **-Namimori-**

Nana is back in Namimori along with her niece Midori and already showed her, her bedroom. Nana was angry and shocked to find out that Midori had teleported back in time after she had ran away from Petunia and her family and then 7 years later being cursed into an infant's body along with a few others as the new Arcobaleno. She also found out that Midori had made a ring that would let her change to her original body or any age below her original age when she was cursed or seven years above her original age.

Nana had wrote a letter to Iemitsu to tell him that he has a distant cousin, who is also her niece.

 **...**  
 **...**

Right now Nana and Midori are in the kitchen, they were bonding by cooking some snacks. They then heard the front door being opened which meant that Tsuna was finally home. Midori was excited and nervous to meet her cousin.

"Mama, I'm home." They heard Tsuna called out as they front door being closed.

"Welcome home Tsu-chan. Can you come to the living room, I want you to meet someone." Nana called out to her son.

A few minutes later, the kitchen door was opened and there was a 10 year old boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. When Tsuna came into the kitchen he saw a 10 year old girl with black hair while the tips are purple and green eyes. "Mama, who is this?" He asked.

"This is who I want you to meet, Tsu-chan. This is your cousin, Midori." Nana said, introducing her son to her niece. "Midori, this is your cousin and my son, Tsunayoshi but he likes to be called Tsuna."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsuna." Midori said with a smile.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Midori-chan." Tsuna shuttered with a small smile.

"From now on, Midori will be living with us and she will also be going to school with you after I enroll her."

"Okay, Mama."

* * *

 **-September 1st, Hogwarts-**

"Charles Potter!" Minerva called out. A chubby boy with red hair and hazel eyes walked up and sat down on the stool. Minerva then sat the sorting hat on Charles' head, Lily and James were sitting at the teachers table with big smiles but sad smiles. They wished their eldest child, their daughter and Charles' older twin sister was here.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled out after a few seconds of being on Charles' head. There was clapping and cheering coming from the Gryffindor table, James and Lily were also clapping for their son. Charles smiled and got off the stool after Minerva took the sorting hat off of his head. He then went to the Gryffindor table and sat down by his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Harriet Potter!" Minerva called out which caused everyone to go quiet. James and Lily looked shocked when they heard their daughter's name being called, since they thought their daughter was a squib or that's what Albus had told them. When Albus heard Harriet's name being called was angry but he didn't show it. "Harriet Potter!" But again no one came up, so Minerva went to sort the other first years.

 **...**  
 **...**

James and Lily were in Albus' office, they wanted to know why their daughter's name was called out during the sorting feast when they thought their daughter was a squib.

"Albus, why was our daughter's name called during the sorting feast. You told us that she was a squib after she checked her after Voldemort was defeated by Charles?" Lily asked angrily. She felt sick, knowing that if her daughter is magical then she had left her little Harriet with magic hating relatives.

"I don't know. When I checked little Harriet's magic, there was almost no magic in her, she was a squib." Albus lied to them. _'At least, I now know who it was that replied that they would be homeschooled instead of going to Hogwarts to learn magic.'_ He thought. While he didn't show it, he was angry since it could mess up his plans.

"So if our daughter is a squib as you said, then why is she supposed to be a first year here in Hogwarts?" James asked just as angry as his wife. Harriet is his baby girl and it was hard leaving her with Lily's sister and her family, who hates magic.

"I don't know James. If I could guess, Voldemort did something that drained her of her magic to make it seem like she almost had no magic, so when I checked, I saw that she had almost no magic and thought she was a squib." Albus explained, lying the whole time.

"So if she is a witch then why isn't she here?" Lily was confused on why her daughter wasn't here in Hogwarts if she is a witch and is supposed to be a first year in Hogwarts.

"That I do not know my dear."

James looked at Albus when he asked. "Did you get a reply back from a Hogwarts Letter?"

"Actually I did get one." Albus said as he got out the note that he got a month ago before handing it to James.

Lily came over to James and looked down at the note before reading it out loud.

 **[No thank you, I'm going to be homeschooled].**

Lily and James were shocked and confused. They knew Petunia and her family hates magic, so there was no way that their daughter would be homeschooled. "There is no way that Harriet will be homeschooled since Petunia and her family hates magic." Lily said. "Lily is right. This weekend we are going to their house to get our daughter back and away from them. Who knows what they did to her if she ever did magic in front of them." James said.

"Of course." Albus said with a fake smile. But inside he wasn't happy, he knew that Harriet Potter's magic is more powerful then Charles Potter's, who is the Boy-Who-Lived, the 'savior' of the Wizarding World. _'But maybe I can get Harriet to help her younger brother when Voldemort comes back and he will be coming back, I just know that he will.'_ He thought before started plans to manipulate Harriet, so she would help her younger twin brother."

Unfortunately for Albus that he would never be able to manipulate her even if he found her.

* * *

 **-Italy,** **CEDEF's HQ-**

Iemitsu was in his office at the CEDEF's HQ, doing some paperwork when Lal worked into the office with a letter in her hands. "You got a letter from Nana." She told him as she handed him the letter.

"Oh my beautiful Nana has sent me a letter.~" Iemitsu said as he smiled before opening the letter and started reading it.

 **[Dear Iemitsu:**

 **I had just found out that I have a niece, her name is Midori and she is the daughter of my older sister, Lily Potter nee Evans. I also found out that she and her husband had abandoned her with Petunia and her family but she had ran away from them two years ago. She will be living with us now since I don't want my niece living by herself anymore.**

 **I also found out that you and Midori are also related, you are distant cousins. Her great, great, great grandmother was Gina Potter nee Sawada, the little sister of someone name Giotto Sawada. I just wanted to let you know. You can have someone you trust to come and take a blood test to know that I'm telling you the truth.**

 **Love Nana].**

Iemitsu was shocked after he was done reading the letter. He was shocked to find that his wife had a niece and is letting her stay with her and Tsuna but quickly got over since he knew that was just how his wife was. But he was shocked to find out Nana's niece was also his distant cousin.

He decided to write a reply to Nana. After he was done writing the reply, he gave it to one of his subordinates and told them to mail it.

* * *

 **-Back to Namimori-**

It's been 5 days since Midori moved to Namimori and into the Sawada Household to live with her aunt and cousin. She was loving living with them. Midori and Tsuna was in the living room, playing a board game.

Nana walked out of the house and went to the mailbox to check to see if there was any mail. There was a letter in the mailbox, she grabbed it and looked at it when she went back inside the house and into the kitchen. She saw that the letter is from Iemitsu.

She sat down at the table before she opens the letter and started reading it.

 **[Dear Nana:**

 **Hello my dear Nana.~ While I believe what you said, I need proof so I'm sending a doctor that I know to do a blood test, they will be there tomorrow. Also can you send me some pictures of Midori, so I can know what she looks like.**

 **From your husband, Iemitsu].**

Nana sighed as she put the letter up, then she grabbed a camera and went to the living room. "Midori-chan, Iemitsu wants to know what you look like. So can I take a few pictures to send him?" Nana asked.

"Okay, Aunt Nana. But can Tsuna take some pictures with me?" Midori asked with an innocence smile.

Nana smiled at her niece. "Of course, I'm sure Iemitsu would like some pictures of Tsuna." She then took a few picture of Midori and some of her and Tsuna. "Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome Auntie."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Hogwarts-**

It's been 5 days since James and Lily found out that their daughter was a witch and not a squib. Today is the day that they are going to Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to go to Lily's sister, Petunia's house and get their daughter back.

"Are you ready to go get our daughter, Lils?" James asked his. He was nervous and worried that their daughter wouldn't want them back in her life after they had left her with magic hating relatives when they were told she was a squib.

Lily was also nervous and worried that their daughter wouldn't want them back in their life. "What if she doesn't want us back into her life, James? After all we did leave her with relatives, who hate magic when we were told that she was a squib."

"We'll just tell her that we did what we did because we didn't want her to be jealous of her twin and didn't want her to be in dangerous because we were told and thought she was a squib."

"Ok. Let's go Petunia's house and get our little girl back." Lily said.

 **...**  
 **...**

James and Lily apparated to Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and went to 4 Private Drive before knocking on the door.

A few minutes later Petunia opened the door and was about to say something when she stopped when she saw her sister and her husband. "What are you freaks doing here?" She asked with a sneer. "It was bad enough that you abandoned your freak of a daughter with us years ago."

Lily and James were angry that Petunia called their daughter a freak. "We came to get our daughter back." Lily told her sister since glaring at her.

"Well sorry, you're two years too late."

James were worried. "What do you mean that we're two years to late? Where is our daughter?"

"Your freak of a daughter ran away when she was 9 years old, haven't seen her since, not that we cared." Petunia said with a smirk. "We were glad that she ran away. It meant that we didn't have to take care of her anymore."

Lily glared at her sister. "What did you do to make Harriet run away Petunia?" She asked angrily.

"We only punished her when she did her freakiness (magic) in our house and around our son. She deserved the punishments that we gave her." Petunia then slammed the door shut in the Potters' faces, not wanting to deal with them anymore.

Lily then turned to James. "What are we going to do now James? Our daughter ran away from here two years ago. She could be anywhere now."

"We will search for her and will not stop until we find and bring her back home with us." James told his worried wife, who nodded with a small smile. They then apparated out of Privet Drive and back to Hogwarts.

 **...**  
 **...**

Lily and James are back at Hogwarts and are in Albus' office. "Where is Harriet?" Albus asked when he didn't see Harriet with them.

"We don't know where is at because she ran away from Petunia and her family two years ago." James said while hugging his sobbing wife to him. He knew that just like him, she wanted their daughter back with them to be a family again.

"I could try to track her through her magic. While she didn't have much magic when I checked, I still remember what magic she had felt like no matter have little it was." Albus told them.

Lily looked at Albus with hope in her eyes. "Yes please do Albus. I want my daughter back with us."

"Of course my dear." Albus then started trying to track Harriet by her magic, he felt that he would track because her magic was either blocked from his senses or her magic changed some much that he couldn't track her back it.

Albus finally stopped trying to track Harriet through her magic after an hour of trying too because he was starting to get a headache.

Lily and James looked at Albus with hope in their eyes. "Well did you find her, Albus?" They both asked him in hope.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't track her through her magic." Albus told them with a sad smile.

"What do you mean that you can't track Harriet through her magic?!" Lily asked/demanded. She wanted to know where her daughter is and get her back, so they could be a family again.

"What I mean is that something is either blocking her magic from me so I can't track her through it or her magic changed so much over the years that I won't be able to track her through it." Albus said, explaining it to Lily.

Lily turned around in James' arms and started crying in his chest. James was holding Lily tightly but not to tight enough to hurt her and he was also crying.

* * *

 **-A few days later-**

In Italy and CEDEF's HQ, the doctor that Iemitsu had sent to Namimori was finally back. The doctor gave Iemitsu the results of the blood test and the envelope of pictures. After he was hands these, the doctor left his office.

Iemitsu read the result of the blood test for first to found out that yes, Nana's niece is indeed his distant cousin and is also the great, great, great granddaughter of Gina Potter nee Sawada. He then opened the envelope with the pictures that Nana sent him, there was some pictures that were only Midori but there was also some pictures of Midori and Tsuna together.

He gasped a little when he saw the pictures of only Midori. Midori looks like Gina only with black hair and green eyes.

Iemitsu sighed before writing a letter to Timoteo, he put the blood test and pictures of Midori in the envelope with the letter to give poof what he was saying is true. He then called one of his subordinates to office before giving the envelope and told them to send it to Nono. The subordinate nodded before leaving his office to mail the envelope to Timoteo.

 **...**  
 **...**

At the Iron Fort (Vongola's HQ) and in Timoteo's office. There was a knock on the office door and a few minutes later, Timoteo told the one that was knocking to come in.

A subordinate opened the office door before coming in and closing the door behind him. "Ninth, there is a letter for you and it's from the CEDEF's Boss, Iemitsu." He then handed Timoteo the letter before leaving the office after being dismissed.

Timoteo opened the envelope , pulling out a couple of pictures, a letter and the results of a blood test. He looked at the pictures first and he gasped because the girl in the pictures look like a 11 year old Gina but the girl in the pictures have black hair and green eyes. He then picked the letter up and started reading it.

 **[Dear Timoteo/Vongola Ninth:**

 **The girl in the pictures are Midori, she is Nana's niece and she is also my distant cousin. Her great, great, great grandmother was Gina Potter nee Sawada, who is the little sister of Giotto and the other old founder of the Vongola Famiglia.**

 ** **Midori is now living with Nana and Tsuna after being on her own for two years after running away from her relatives. From what my wife told that she was abandoned by her parents with her relatives.****

 **I also sent the blood test to you to prove what I'm telling is true.**

 **From Iemitsu, Boss of CEDEF].**

Timoteo sighed as he place the letter down on his desk before picking up the results of the blood test and looked at it. He saw what Iemitsu was saying was true. _'Looks like we found Gina's great, great, great granddaughter and heiress.'_ He thought.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**


	13. Note

Sorry but I can't think of anything else to write for this story. So I could delete this story or I could put it on hold until I know what to write next.


	14. Another Note

I'm thinking of rewriting this story. So it might be a little different. What do you think?


	15. Another Note 2

I finally up the rewrote story of 'The Cloudy Sky Phoenix' and I called the tittle to 'The Chaos Phoenix'.


End file.
